undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Ostfrid
Description Lucia Ostfrid is a vampire enchantress in her early 20s, from the near lost, forgotten house/clan of Ostfrid, which had ruled of a full duchy of the monster kingdom, even though they were practically humans. She has a luscious mane of silky jet black hair, with fair, white/tanned skin. Her eyes predominantly are a beautiful emerald green, whenever in her true vampire mode, her eyes convert to a unyielding, and slightly hypnotic ruby red. She is witty, gifted with a quick mind, shrewd, flexible, but a bit impatient, and not to say a bit cocky. Her clothes are mostly random. She could be in her main enchantress robes, in one of her elegant dresses, or just some casual wear, like maybe a army coat, shorts, a shirt, just overall a mix of things. Relations Family *Barbarossa - Her personal guard, and servant. Barbs is the most reliable beings she knows in the underground, as he has proven. Friends *TBA Acquaintances *Khira - This fire elemental had been known to her, as she had heard tales of his deeds across the underground, and when she met him, they were slightly cordial, but overall, they kept a beneficial relationship, with magic being the main subject. Enemies *TBA Stats Neutral *HP: 2500 *AT: 40 *DF: 45 *EXP On Kill: 250 *Gold on Win: 50 Pacifist *HP: 1500 *AT: 20 *DF: 25 *EXP On Kill: 300 *Gold on Win: 100 Genocide *HP: 5000 *AT: 60 *DF: 75 *EXP On Kill: 0 *Gold on Win: 200 Equipment Neutral Blood Staff - AT 25 - A staff formed from the iron within human blood. It seems well designed. Magical Cloak - DF 20 - A enchanted cloak. Nothing more special about it. Pacifist Spell Book - AT 10 - A book for casting magic, or slamming someone in the face with. Cloak - DF 5 - A silk cloak. Purely asthetic. Genocide The Duchess - AT 50 - A beautiful broadsword. Clearly made as a ceremonial blade, but now enchanted for combat. Enchantress's Robes - DF 45 - Robes made to last. It's clearly enchanted. ACTs Neutral Joke Challenge Question Flirt Stand Down Pacifist Question Hug Joke Flirt Genocide Insult Boast Challenge Quotes Encounter Neutral Encounter -"Halt human, in the face of the Vampire Enchantress, Lucia Ostfrid!" Check -"Letting me have the first blow won't do you much, human!" #1 -"Pff... Har har, nice one, but I am not laughing..." #2 -"Heh.. Haha.. Hahaha!~ Alright, now that, that was comedy gold!~" #3+ -"Human, we can joke around some other time... You can go!" #1 -"Oh? What's that I'm hearing? A person thinking this is too easy? Well... I was going easy, but.. Your choice, human." #2+ -"Oh? Still too easy? Well, how about I bring down the real pain, eh?~" #1 -"W-Whuh? Y-You? With me? I-I... Uhhh..." #2+ -"Y-You cannot be serious... If you are, I'll pummel you, here and now!" Down #1 -"What..? What are you doing? This'll be your downfall!" Down #2 -"Stop. Doing that! I swear, I'll break you! I won't hesitate!" Down #3 -"FIGHT ME, HUMAN! DO IT! I-I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Down #4+ -"Heh... You are one unyielding human, aren't you? Y-You... You can go." Death -"Hah... Seems like you've won... Good game.." Spare -"Good game!~" 'Pacifist' Encounter -"Oh, hello Frisk!" Check -"You've come a long way!" #1 -"My dynasty has come a long way. From what I know, I could be the last of my clan." #2 -"Barbs? He's a nice golem, who serves me. He's been here longer than even my dynasty had lived. #3+ -"Now.. We could talk later about more things, once we are on the surface." #1+ -"I'm here, Frisk. You'll be safe, with all the friends you have." #1 -"Pfft.... Hahah!~ That's real funny!" #2+ -"P-Please, Frisk! I'll die of laughter if you keep on throwing those zingers at me!~" #1+ -"Frisk.. I appreciate your moves on a girl of my stature, but it work on me!" Spare -"I wish you the best of luck!" 'Genocide' Encounter -"Human... Or are you even a human? Your murders are unacceptable. Your death will not come easy." Check -"Letting me have the first blow is your downfall." #1 -"Your insults are pathetic." #2 -"They are as bad as your attempts to hide your real identity." #3+ -"You shall die here today, and now." #1 -"Your 'so-called' triumphs will be your downfall, as everyone else will work together, to kill you." #2+ -"Once you are killed, your SOUL will be the catalyst to kill the humans!" #1 -"Oh, I've been apparently holding back? Fine. YOU SHALL BURN!" #2+ -"You dare say I have not tried hard enough!? Fine! You shall see a Vampire Entrancess's true power!" Death -"Y-You will not win... In the end, you'll be stuck here, all alone.." Flavor Text Neutral Encounter A Vampire ambushes you! Check Seems like this vampire has been readying herself for a fight. #1 You tell a joke to the vampire, and she clearly got it, but she held herself back. #2 You tell her another one, and she just bursts out laughing. #3+' You begin to tell another one, but she stops you before laughing again.' #1 You tell that her attacks are too easy. #2+ You tell her that her attacks are still far too easy. #1 You flirt with the vampire. #2+ You continue to flirt with her. Down #1 You holster your weapon, and stand there. Down #2 You keep standing your ground, not attacking her. Down #3 You keep on doing, even when she is already tearing up. Down #4+ You keep on steadfast, holding your ground. Death You Win! Spare You Win! 'Pacifist' Encounter Lucia greets you with a smile! Check Lucia seems like she is finally resting for once. #1 You ask a question to her, about her past. #2 You ask her another question. #3+ You ask one more question. #1+ You hug Lucia. #1' You throw another zinger at her.' #2+ You throw another joke at her. #1+ You begin to flirt again, but she stops you. Spare You Win! 'Genocide' Encounter It's the vampire. She doesn't seem happy. Check The vampire is clearly mad. #1 You insult the vampire. #2 You insult the vampire more. #3+ You insult her once more, to the breaking point of rage. #1' You boast about how easy you have defeated everyone before her.' #2+ You boast about how easy you'll squash her. #1' You gloat about how easy this is.' #2+ You gloat on about how she isn't even trying. Death You Win! Trivia *List fun facts about your character! Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Insert images here. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female